


Con la testa sotto la sabbia

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Elements of Hannibal's past I completely made up, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal is a patient cannibal, M/M, Post TWOTL, Sharing a Bed, They have a lot to resolve, Will has been wounded, Will is confined to bed, Will is insufferable
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Will è costretto a letto dopo un incidente. Hannibal si prende cura di lui nonostante gli innumerevoli dispetti.Will ha un sacco di cose da chiarire con se stesso e con il suo infermiere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia fa parte della serie RudeWill che tanto amo.  
> Tra le tante visioni di Will che la mia mente concepisce, c'è anche questa sorta di insopportabile, dispettoso, bambino cresciuto che se la prende con Hannibal per problemi suoi.  
> Fino a che non decide di parlare.  
> Il titolo lo capirete meglio nel capitolo conclusivo. :)  
> Ho inventato di sana pianta dove dovevo inventare, perdonatemi.
> 
> Non esitate a passare a trovarmi qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per tutte le altre cose che mi passano per la testa. :D

“Ah! Mi fai male!” ringhiò Will scoprendo i denti.

Sottrasse il braccio ferito aggiungendo un’imprecazione sottovoce.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra, inspirando dal naso con calma, il viso in una posa scultorea, come se il minimo movimento potesse tradire la sua irritazione.

Dio, era una cosa che Will non sopportava.

“Se hai finito, Will,” lo riprese l’uomo senza muovere un muscolo.

“Te ne vai?” Will alzò il braccio e lo piegò, per schermarsi da lui e tenerlo alla larga.

“Questo non ti sembra un atteggiamento infantile e controproducente, considerando la tua situazione?” chiese Hannibal con quella voce trascinata e indolente; l’adulto maturo che si stava rivolgendo al moccioso.

“Sai che la tua finta compostezza è ancora più irritante della tua vera natura?” una fitta al braccio e una serie di stilettate lungo la gamba rotta ricordarono a Will che perfino arrabbiarsi, nelle sue condizioni, era proibito.

“Quale sarebbe questa mia vera natura?”

“La stessa che mi ha infilato un coltello nelle viscere e ha cercato di scoperchiarmi il cranio,” ribatté Will con un sorriso enorme. E finto come i loro documenti, da un anno a quella parte.

“E non lasciarti curare sarebbe la tua vendetta contro tutti i torti che ti ho fatto?” domandò Hannibal con un gesto della mano, a marcare la serietà della questione.

“Non ho bisogno di te. Non ho mai avuto bisogno di te, se ancora serve che io te lo dica,” di solito preferiva non rivolgergli la parola o al massimo degnarlo di qualche monosillabo.

Non aveva certo deciso di vivere con Hannibal per diletto.

Trovarsi in un letto, impossibilitato a muoversi e dolorante, unico suo aiuto e sostegno Hannibal, che si comportava come una crocerossina premurosa, gli stava scatenando dentro una rabbia incontrollabile.

In più l’uomo stava godendo di ogni secondo della situazione. Da quando l’aveva riportato a casa con un’ingessatura che gli copriva la gamba fino a metà coscia e un braccio che sembrava essere stato dentro un frullatore, Hannibal non aveva fatto altro che risplendere di gioia.

Will l’avrebbe strozzato, se fosse riuscito a chiudere anche la mano destra. O forse poteva provare a strozzarlo con una mano sola.

“Una ferita lacero-contusa, venti punti di sutura, frattura della tibia. Dovrai accettare la situazione prima o poi, Will, trovo alquanto improbabile che tu riesca a fare tutto da solo. Ma se tu la ritieni una possibilità…” Hannibal alzò le mani in segno di resa, “Sono pronto a sottostare a qualsiasi tua decisione.”

Will arricciò il naso in una smorfia molto simile a quella che aveva visto guizzare sul volto di Hannibal ogni volta che si erano trovati in una situazione scomoda. Il modo dell’uomo per mostrare quel minimo di disappunto che talvolta si concedeva.

Will sentì che a lui era concesso ben più di semplice disappunto in quel particolare momento.

D’accordo, non poteva gestire da solo una gamba e un braccio inutilizzabili.

E d’accordo, Hannibal era l’unico su cui potesse contare.

Ma non gli avrebbe reso le cose facili.

“Hai vinto, Hannibal. Fuori da un ospedale sono nelle tue mani. Ma non sono mai stato un bravo paziente, questo dovresti saperlo. Intendo quando non sono affetto da encefalite, drogato o ipnotizzato,” proseguì appoggiandosi una mano sul petto, paziente nel tono, “Ma se quello è l’unico modo che conosci per fare il medico ti capisco. Vuoi drogarmi subito o aspetti dopo cena quando non saprai più come farmi stare zitto?”

“Mai trovato particolarmente irritante sentirti parlare, direi anzi che è il tuo silenzio ad essere un cattivo presagio, perciò accolgo i tuoi loquaci moti collerici con entusiasmo,” lo informò Hannibal. “In più la presente situazione è il risultato di qualcosa che deve addolorarti profondamente, quindi comprendo l’esigenza di sfogare la tua frustrazione su qualcun altro. È quello che fai. Di solito.”

“Ed io sono profondamente toccato dalla tua comprensione,” Will sfoggiò un altro dei suoi sorrisi radiosi. “Devo andare in bagno.”

L’ultima frase lasciò anche il viso di Hannibal immobilizzato.

“Ti porto il pappagallo? O la padella?” infine Hannibal pose le due domande con un chiaro intento provocatorio.   

“Oh oh oh, chiedimelo di nuovo e ti uccido,” Will gli fece cenno con la mano, “Forza, tirami su.”

“Will…”

“Hannibal…” gli fece eco Will. Abbassò le spalle in eccessivo scoraggiamento, “Non cominciare coi tuoi _Will_ ,” pronunciò il suo nome nello stesso tono di Hannibal, prendendolo in giro, “Dici sempre il mio nome, lo so già come mi chiamo. Muoviti. Devo raggiungere il bagno,” indicò la porta alla sua sinistra, “È anche vicino, di che ti lamenti?”

Hannibal gli regalò ulteriori secondi di silenzio contemplativo. “Come vuoi,” si risolse a dire.

Spostò le lenzuola, gli mise una mano sotto all’ascella e una sotto alla gamba ingessata. Will si aggrappò alla sua spalla, sorpreso dalla velocità e dalla naturalezza con cui Hannibal lo sollevò, come avesse a che fare con una borsa della spesa.

Leggera.

Per quanto fosse insofferente ad Hannibal, Will non poté non prendere nota dell’estrema cura con cui la sua gamba veniva tenuta sollevata da terra.

Un po’ trascinandosi e un po’ saltellando raggiunse la stanzetta adiacente e si sedette sul water.

“Ok, da qui me la cavo da solo,” annunciò.

“Ne sono lieto,” disse Hannibal uscendo e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Will incrociò le braccia. Non aveva nemmeno bisogno di usare il bagno, ma buono a sapersi che farsi trasportare in giro non gli provocava particolare disagio. Poteva tornare utile.

 

 

Non era il tipo d’uomo che accoglieva di buon grado il riposo forzato. Erano riusciti a tenerlo a letto nel periodo dell’encefalite solo perché era in arresto.

Anche se lui e Hannibal vivevano lì da tempo, e quella era la sua stanza, non c’era un singolo oggetto lì dentro che riconosceva come suo.

A partire dal letto per finire con la televisione; ogni cosa o era lì già da prima del loro arrivo o l’aveva scelta Hannibal, Will non si era mai preoccupato nemmeno di chiedere quale delle due opzioni fosse.

Si guardò in giro stupito dalla quantità di novità che lo attorniavano, chiaro segno che in tutti quei giorni lui aveva speso molto più tempo fuori casa che dentro.

Non era lì perché lo voleva, del resto. Era lì perché non aveva altra scelta. Cosa mai avrebbe dovuto importargli di che aspetto avesse la sua camera?

Ed era sempre lui stesso che si era messo in questa situazione scomoda, dolorosa e assurda.

Proprio lui, addentato da un cane. E caduto di peso sulla sua gamba rompendo l’osso in un colpo solo.

Bel lavoro Graham.

Faticava a crederci ancora adesso, seppur sdraiato nel letto, incapace di muoversi, a guardare il soffitto.

Maledetta quella vita, maledetti loro e maledetto Hannibal.

Non gli faceva per niente bene avere tutto quel tempo a disposizione per pensare.

Hannibal bussò alla porta e l’aprì facendo capolino. “Se non hai bisogno di nulla vado un momento in città.”

Will aprì le braccia. “Stai scherzando, vero? E mi molli qui da solo?”

“Dovrei preparare i pasti con la mobilia? E solo pochi giorni fa non hai detto di non aver bisogno di nessuno?” gli domandò Hannibal con quell’espressione irrisoria che gli sarebbe valsa un pugno sui denti, se fosse stato abbastanza vicino.

“Ma abbiamo stabilito invece che tu sei il mio medico di fiducia, giusto? Tu non ti muovi da qui,” Will lo minacciò con un dito.

“Ho il sospetto che la tua arrendevolezza riguardo a quello abbia molto a che fare con il divertimento che trai dall’essere assolutamente insopportabile,” ribatté Hannibal con un cenno del capo. Quando piegava la testa così, con quell’espressione benevola stampata in faccia, oltre al pugno Will gli avrebbe anche dato un calcio nel sedere. “Direi che se sei così in forma per rendermi la giornata impossibile posso allontanarmi mezz’ora senza il rischio di perderti.”

“Tu non hai neanche una vaga idea di cosa sia una giornata impossibile, Hannibal.”

“Ci vediamo tra mezz’ora,” l’uomo salutò e chiuse la porta.

“Hannibal!” sbraitò il suo nome un paio di volte, sapendo che non sarebbe mai tornato indietro solo perché lui gliel’aveva ordinato.

Sentì l’uomo uscire di casa; lo vide dalla finestra della camera fare le scale del porticato e proseguire lungo il vialetto della villa. In rispetto della sua dignità, Will decise di risparmiare il fiato.

Sentì il motore della Jaguar e immaginò l’auto avviarsi. Hannibal avrebbe pagato caro l’affronto.

Strano che tutta l’indifferenza di questi mesi si fosse ora trasformata in ostilità; era bastato un semplice incidente a renderlo così rabbioso?

 

 

Hannibal lo stava guardando stagliato sulla porta della stanza. Alzò un braccio indicando la tele appesa alla parete sopra alla sua testa. Magnanimo, Will abbassò il volume dal massimo ad un accettabile bisbiglio di sottofondo.

“Bentornato,” Will gli sorrise. “Hai fatto presto, quasi non ho avuto il tempo di accorgermi che eri andato via.”

“Cos’è, uno dei tuoi…regolamenti di conto?” chiese Hannibal raccogliendo da terra uno dei cuscini.

“Due cuscini erano troppi, quello non mi serviva,” spiegò Will.

“E il mobiletto rovesciato?”

“Cercavo di prendere il telecomando, ma sai faccio fatica a muovermi,” Will scosse la testa amareggiato.

“Chiaramente,” Hannibal girò attorno al letto e rimise il comodino contro alla parete.

“Oh, ecco. Ridammi il giornale che è caduto fino a lì,” Will allungò la mano in attesa, aprendola e chiudendola per mettergli fretta.

Con un movimento a rallentatore Hannibal gli mise in mano la rivista.

“Sei abbastanza soddisfatto della tua vendetta?” si informò l’uomo.

“Quale vendetta?” chiese innocente Will guardandosi intorno. Aprì il giornale e ci nascose dietro un sorriso.

“Cosa ti porto per cena?”

Will guardò Hannibal da sopra il bordo della rivista. L’uomo stava recuperando da terra ogni oggetto che Will aveva tirato fuori dal cassetto e lanciato sul pavimento.

“Cos’hai intenzione di metterci dentro?” domandò Will di rimando.

Accucciato a terra com’era, Hannibal eseguì un mezzo giro sui talloni e degnò Will di un breve cenno.

“Come si traduce quello sguardo di sufficienza, eh dottore?” chiese Will aspro.

“Con… Per favore, Will, tra noi due il ragazzino non sono certo io.”

“Dovrei smetterla di accusarti di certe nefandezze, vero?” Will considerò che forse lo scambio di battute lo stava divertendo un po’ troppo. Fu giusto un attimo, il pensiero lo attraversò e lo abbandonò subito alla risposta di Hannibal.

“Non preoccuparti, ti perdono,” concesse l’uomo, “Sei in una situazione di stress.”

“Non puoi nemmeno immaginare.”

“Carne o pesce?” tagliò corto Hannibal, “Tagliata di manzo con rucola e grana o orata con patate al forno?”

“Tutto lì?” commentò Will, “Solo due opzioni? Vada per la carne allora,” fece spallucce deluso, fingendo di leggere.

“A più tardi.”

Will lo seguì con sguardo sospettoso fuori dalla stanza. Cosa stava macchinando la mente diabolica?

O la sua massima aspirazione dopo essere un serial killer cannibale era quella di fargli da servo ubbidiente?

Interessante.

 

 

All’ora di cena, Hannibal fece il suo ingresso nella stanza con un carrello delle vivande che Will non aveva mai visto prima in casa. L’aveva comprato apposta?

L’uomo gli preparò di fronte il vassoio con la carne. “È già tagliata, come dice il nome stesso, non dovresti avere problemi a mangiare con la sinistra, quando hai finito chiamami. Bon appétit.”

“Buon… Buon appetito,” Will non fece nemmeno in tempo a rispondere che Hannibal l’aveva già lasciato da solo.

Ci mise un attimo a raccapezzarsi e ad urlargli, “Almeno ti sei tolto il vizio di imboccarmi!”

Iniziò a mangiare, ad ogni boccone con maggiore appetito, come ogni volta che mangiava qualcosa che Hannibal preparava espressamente per lui.

Maledetto. Cos’era, il suo maggiordomo?

Non c’erano problemi, Will non aveva mai avuto un maggiordomo, ma sapeva come utilizzare Hannibal a tal proposito.

Mangiò meditabondo.

Quando fu il momento di rimettere il vassoio sul carrello, il bicchiere si rovesciò e cascò a terra. “Ops!” esclamò facendo eco al rumore di vetri infranti.

“È stato un increscioso incidente,” si scusò con Hannibal quando l’uomo entrò e si abbassò a pulire.

“Lo so, perché dovresti averlo fatto apposta?” Hannibal gli sorrise dal basso, mentre raccoglieva vetri e asciugava il pavimento bagnato.

Si era tagliato un dito e lo straccio era macchiato di sangue. “Torno fra poco a cambiarti la medicazione,” disse portando fuori il carrello.

 

 

Hannibal tolse la fasciatura tagliandola per lungo con le forbici chirurgiche. Il morso, tenuto insieme dai punti, aveva lasciato a Will una grossa lacerazione sull’avambraccio e gli aveva per il momento bloccato la mobilità della mano. Il dolore era tenuto a bada dagli antidolorifici che già prendeva per la frattura.

“Fra due giorni finiranno le provviste e dovrò uscire di nuovo, devo aspettarmi altre ripercussioni del genere?”

“Non saprei,” rispose Will, “Dipende da come mi sveglio.”

Hannibal rise, un suono breve e improvviso. Will si accorse in quel momento che da qualche giorno Hannibal sorrideva e rideva molto di più.

“Non ti è ancora passato il malumore?” l’uomo distolse lo sguardo dalla sua ferita giusto il tempo di sorridergli di nuovo.

“Perché dovrebbe passarmi?” Will raddrizzò la schiena già sul piede di guerra. “Sono allettato e ho te come infermiere…”

“Ci deve essere un punto in cui questo diventa colpa mia,” considerò Hannibal pensoso.

“È sempre colpa tua,” Will lo stabilì come un dato di fatto. “Tutto è colpa tua da un sacco di tempo, nella mia vita. Ricordi? Prima di te e dopo di te, così definisco i miei giorni. Basta vedere quanto questa situazione ti renda felice, poi…”

“Non desideravo che tu ti ferissi, ma non è un problema occuparmi di te. A malapena sono stato testimone del tuo incidente, darmene la colpa non servirà a farti stare meglio.”

“E tu hai così a cuore il mio benessere…”

“Che tu ci creda o meno,” disse Hannibal finendo di tamponare la ferita col disinfettante.

“Non ci credo infatti. Faccio fatica a credere di essere sopravvissuto finora,” considerò Will tenendo gli occhi sul braccio leso.

“E nonostante i tuoi timori sei ancora qui, come mai?” chiese Hannibal.

“Mica crederai che sono qui perché lo desidero?” disse lasciando uscire parte delle sue recenti elucubrazioni. E parte di quell’astio che provava verso questo infermiere/maggiordomo premuroso. “Penso tu sia più sveglio di così, Hannibal. Sono qui perché non ho altra scelta.”

In silenzio Hannibal estrasse garze e bende dalla confezione sterile. “Non sei in prigione, te lo assicuro,” comunicò rifacendo la medicazione, “Quando sarai tornato in salute mi auguro tu non senta più obblighi che ti costringano a rimanere. Davvero, non ho idea di quali possano essere. Non sono una tua responsabilità.”

“E dove dovrei andare secondo te? In quale altro posto?”

“Oh, allora è chiaro. Mi odi perché sono l’unica tua alternativa alla solitudine? Ecco, quello non è un problema mio.”

Già, forse, ma era un problema che lui aveva creato, però.

Will tacque questa particolare considerazione.

“Sarei stato benissimo senza averti mai conosciuto,” gli disse invece con un filo di voce.

“Purtroppo però abbiamo già stabilito che invertire il tempo non ci è possibile,” disse Hannibal avvolgendo l’ultimo pezzo di benda attorno al braccio. “Non che io non ci abbia provato.”

“Peccato,” ribatté Will, “O saprei cosa dire a Jack alla sua proposta di accettare la tua terapia.”

Hannibal ritirò i medicinali usati e le vecchie garze. Appoggiò una mano a lato di Will e si avvicinò sporgendosi verso di lui. “No, dovresti agire molto prima di allora,” pronunciò secco, “Dovresti dire a Jack di risolverselo da solo, il caso Hobbs, perché tu eri segnato fin dal giorno in cui sono entrato in quell’ufficio e ti ho visto. Dirmi allora che non avresti accettato la mia terapia sarebbe stato già troppo tardi.”

Will attese che Hannibal si alzasse per deglutire e respirare.

E il morso allo stomaco sentito durante il breve monologo di Hannibal non era stata paura.

 

 

Stava sdraiato con la schiena per terra e le gambe appoggiate al letto da mezz’ora.

Hannibal era uscito di nuovo e lui aveva cercato di raccogliere da terra una penna finendo per scivolare fuori dal letto. Almeno questo avrebbe raccontato.

Per fortuna non era stato doloroso, era riuscito a tenere la gamba rotta distesa in alto.

Quando Hannibal rientrò si mise come al solito sulla porta ad osservarlo; Will ricambiò lo sguardo dal basso, voltando di lato la testa, con le mani appoggiate sul petto come fosse disteso sulla spiaggia a prendere il sole.

“I miei rientri a casa stanno diventando sempre più interessanti,” Hannibal si sbottonò il cappotto e lo appese all’entrata. Si avvicinò a Will che già lo stava aspettando sollevato sul gomito. Con due soli movimenti lo rimise sul letto.

Dalla chiacchierata in cui Will gli aveva detto che era lì per costrizione, Hannibal era diventato silenzioso o comunque meno incline a scambiare più di qualche semplice parola per punzecchiarsi.

Era strano non addentrarsi in discorsi seri con lui; Will accolse con fastidio il progressivo aumento del suo livello di noia da quel momento in poi. La stessa noia provata prima di quel disastroso incidente, se ci pensava bene.

Ma almeno prima, quando la vita diventava gentile in modo esasperante, poteva uscire a sfogarsi.

“Ti porto da mangiare tra poco,” lo avvertì Hannibal.

“Non ho fame.”

“Sicuro?”

Will annuì e con fatica scivolò più in basso sotto alle coperte.

Era stanchissimo.

 

 

 

Si svegliò nel cuore della notte ansimando. La gola in fiamme e un peso sul petto che non lo faceva respirare bene.

Dalla stanza accanto, quella dove dormiva Hannibal, sentì gli stessi rumori di lamenti agitati, gemiti e infine un urlo: Mischa.

 

 

Al terzo eccesso di tosse Hannibal entrò in camera sua senza nemmeno bussare. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte, poi sul collo, come volesse strozzarlo.

“Influenza. E qualche linea di febbre,” dichiarò, “Probabile che stare sdraiato sul pavimento non sia stata una mossa brillante per la tua salute.”

“Colpa tua che sei uscito,” la voce uscì a Will di due toni più bassa e roca. Non avendola usata tutto il giorno non si era accorto di averla quasi persa.

“Ovviamente,” gli accordò Hannibal. “Ora ti porto qualcosa da mangiare così ti do un antipiretico.”

Hannibal si presentò tempo dopo col solito vassoio. Il brodo nella ciotola ricordò a Will due dei momenti salienti della loro relazione.

“Questa,” asserì Will sforzando fuori la voce, “Dev’essere la prima volta che mi porti una zuppa senza l’intenzione di demolire il mio cervello.” Parlare era doloroso come deglutire un sorso di liquido bollente.

“Chi può dirlo? Goditi il momento,” lo invitò Hannibal.

“Bisogna vedere se la zuppa è buona,” Will buttò la testa all’indietro per guardare Hannibal dal basso. La smorfia dell’uomo accontentò il desiderio di Will di provocare un minimo di fastidio.

L’uomo stava per lasciare la stanza quando Will lo bloccò, “Stanotte hai sognato tua sorella.”

Hannibal si voltò, infilò le mani in tasca, “Non ricordo.”

“Ricordo io. Hai urlato il suo nome.”

“Allora dev’essere così. Buon appetito.”

Will lo fermò di nuovo, “Cosa le è successo? Non me l’hai mai raccontato. Non tu.”

“Non me l’hai mai chiesto.”

“Te lo chiedo ora,” Will lo guardò perché l’invito fosse risoluto a sufficienza.

Hannibal ci pensò su un attimo, dopodiché prese una sedia dalla sala di fronte, la portò accanto al letto di Will e si accomodò accavallando le gambe.

Prese un lungo respiro leccandosi il labbro superiore.

“Il castello dei Lecter fu preso d’assalto da un gruppo di predoni. All’epoca ce n’erano molti, organizzati con mezzi e armi. In teoria non avrebbero mai attaccato un posto protetto e sorvegliato, ma lo fecero. E una volta ottenuto ciò che erano venuti a rubare scapparono lasciandosi alle spalle i miei genitori, morti, e tutti i domestici, morti, tutti tranne quello che li aveva fatti entrare.”

“L’uomo a cui Chiyoh faceva la guardia. Lui vi ha…venduti.”

“Esatto. Quello che non si aspettava era il rigido inverno e l’assoluta desolazione attorno al castello. Rimase bloccato lì solo con noi bambini per giorni, senza nulla da mangiare e… Infine decise di mangiare mia sorella.”

La crudezza del racconto non era da lui. Niente simbologia né metafore per l’atto cannibalistico verso Mischa.

“Le volevi bene?” domandò Will. Lo colpì l’improvviso assottigliarsi degli occhi di Hannibal.

Hannibal arricciò il naso in una specie di ringhio silenzioso e si lisciò i pantaloni indifferente. “Tendi a credere troppo spesso che io sia privo di sentimenti.”

“Non intendevo…”

“Mischa era tutta la mia vita. Almeno in quel momento, nel momento in cui mi è stata portata via, era tutta la mia vita. Ed io non sono riuscito a salvarla. Mia sorella è stata strappata dalle mie braccia, fatta a pezzi, bollita e mangiata. Sì, Will, le volevo bene. E sogno quanto è successo ogni singolo giorno della mia vita. Solo che di solito non mi capita di urlare nel sonno. Dopo quarant’anni sono in grado di rivivere il momento senza esternarlo.”

“Non ho… Non ho certo chiesto perché mi ha disturbato sentirti urlare,” specificò Will.

“Ma non avresti mai chiesto se non fosse successo, quindi qualcosa l’evento deve aver risvegliato. Spero di aver soddisfatto la tua curiosità.”

Hannibal si alzò in piedi.

“Quello? È stato quello che ti ha cambiato? Che ti ha reso ciò che sei?”

“E tu Will? Cosa ha reso te ciò che sei? La differenza tra te e me è che io non do a mia sorella delle colpe. Io sono quello che sono, senza bisogno di motivazione. Sembri molto ansioso di stabilire una volta per tutte che la mia capacità di provare sentimenti è stata compromessa allora. Amavo mia sorella? Sì. E ora non sono più in grado di amare. È questo il teorema che stai cercando di dimostrare a te stesso?”

Will ignorò completamente la domanda.

“Hai…? Hai trovato quegli uomini, vero? Gli altri scappati. Cos’hai fatto loro?” chiese ad Hannibal senza guardarlo.

“Ciò che avresti fatto tu, Will,” Hannibal si avviò verso la porta, “Solo che io ero molto più giovane di quanto sei tu ora, quando ho scoperto di cos’ero capace.”

 

 

La tosse lo svegliò più volte nel corso di quella notte. Accolse di buon grado la cucchiaiata di miele prima e quella di sciroppo dopo che Hannibal gli mise di fronte alle labbra. La cosa peggiore erano i brividi di freddo che lo stavano facendo impazzire. Aveva addosso due coperte e non bastavano. Trascorse ore a svegliarsi e riaddormentarsi a scatti.

Poi il suo corpo si scaldò, infine, e il tepore gli concesse tregua e sufficiente sollievo per scivolare nel sonno.

Spalancò gli occhi al buio completo, gli strascichi di uno dei suoi incubi stavano ancora agendo sulle sue pulsazioni. E sul suo respiro.

Aveva la mano sinistra, quella sana, chiusa in uno stretto pugno attorno al lenzuolo. I suoi incubi di solito lo bloccavano rigido per minuti, dopo il risveglio. Essendoci ormai abituato, Will attese di essere in grado di muoversi.

Un paio di lunghi respiri dopo poté aprire la mano e si accorse che ciò che stringeva non era il lenzuolo, ma un lembo dei pantaloni di Hannibal sdraiato accanto a lui.

La reazione che ebbe non era quella che si aspettava.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi seccato, irritato e, perché no, anche arrabbiato per l’invasione del suo spazio. Soprattutto dopo aver spiegato all’uomo più volte che non aveva bisogno di lui, non così, soprattutto dopo avergli fatto capire che la loro convivenza in quella casa era a malapena tolleranza, da parte sua.

Ma era conforto tutto ciò che sentiva.

Conforto era la sola presenza di Hannibal che gli aveva consentito di addormentarsi al caldo, quando null’altro era riuscito a sopprimere il freddo. Conforto era il suo odore divenuto familiare, a dispetto di tutto, familiare come quella loro casa non era stata mai. Conforto era l’aver potuto stringere una qualsiasi parte di lui durante l’incubo, e quella parte l’aveva tenuto ancorato alla realtà.

Hannibal, sempre la sua ancora alla realtà. Qualunque fosse quella realtà presentatagli.

Pensò, sentendosi un vigliacco, che avrebbe giocato sul suo stato febbrile per giustificarsi l’indomani, nel caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno. E si riaddormentò respirando lo stesso odore che aveva respirato quel giorno, quando era entrato in Istituto e aveva rivisto Hannibal dopo tre anni. L’aveva sentito attraverso le feritoie del vetro, la stanza stessa ne era satura: l’odore che associava al tumulto dei suoi sensi.


	2. Chapter 2

Non parlarono di quella notte il giorno dopo, non ne parlarono il giorno successivo.

Il raffreddore di Will andò via via guarendo liberandolo almeno di quel problema.

Rimanevano l’osso rotto, il braccio che bruciava e la sua testa che rimuginava alla velocità della luce.

Ed era sempre colpa di Hannibal; non una dannata cosa, nella vita di Will, si scostava da lui.

Hannibal lo stava aiutando a mettersi seduto per mangiare. Col collo dell’uomo vicino Will inalò il suo odore e in un attimo la notte dell’incubo si ripresentò con prepotenza alla sua mente.

Perché Hannibal doveva fargli quest’effetto? L’effetto di un abbraccio ricevuto proprio nel momento di bisogno estremo.

Hannibal era tutto il contrario di questo, non c’era nulla in lui che potesse suggerire cura e attenzione. Perché?

Perché a Will si chiudeva la gola se pensava al periodo in cui gli era stato lontano?

L’ultimo pensiero gli fece vedere rosso. Si scostò dall’uomo in modo brusco, anche se per farlo si causò una fitta al braccio. Imprecò.

“Will, la ferita sta guarendo, vuoi che si riaprano i punti per incuria?” lo riprese Hannibal.

A Will uscì un verso seccato. “Scommetto che ti senti tanto superiore a non parlarne, eh? Come se avessi fatto un bel gesto che non deve essere sottolineato. Che cuore nobile.”

Hannibal sollevò un sopracciglio. “Prego?”

“Ti sveglierebbe anche una mosca che si posa sul comodino, Hannibal, quindi so che eri sveglio la scorsa notte. Eri sveglio quando ti sei infilato nel mio letto ed eri sveglio quando io me ne sono accorto.”

Finita la sequela di parole uscite così come le aveva pensate, Will si chiese che diavolo dovesse mai ottenere da quel discorso.

“Non mi sembrava qualcosa di cui parlare. Avevi molto freddo, ho solo occupato lo spazio per alzare la temperatura,” rispose Hannibal con quella maledetta aria professionale che sembrava non lasciare adito ad altro che a logica e pratica.

“Se non ti sembrava qualcosa di cui parlare evidentemente gli hai dato troppa importanza,” disse Will.

No, l’importanza gliela stava dando lui, ora. Perché la descrizione sensata fatta da Hannibal male si adattava a come invece si era sentito lui quella notte, svegliandosi accanto all’uomo.

“Se devo chiederti scusa per quanto fatto e per non averne parlato lo farò,” disse Hannibal.

Al verso irriverente di Will Hannibal sbottò. “Si può sapere cos’è che ti rende così insofferente, Will?” L’uomo si raddrizzò sovrastandolo imponente a lato del letto, “Non è certo la prima volta che sei ferito, anzi direi che questo non è paragonabile a ciò che ti è accaduto in passato. Ne deduco che è il modo in cui questo è successo che ti provoca tanto risentimento.”

“Sì, il povero Will che ama i cani è stato morso da un cane cattivo,” recitò Will come fosse una filastrocca per bambini.

“No, il povero Will è stato morso da un cane che stava per mordere me,” Hannibal si indicò con un dito, “Questo ti rende così insopportabile. Il fatto di esserti ridotto così per me che non lo merito.”

Will perse la voglia di ribattere in modo sarcastico. Si morsicò un labbro, mettendo insieme un po’ di pezzi della storia che in quei giorni forse aveva fatto finta di scordarsi.

Aveva fatto finta perché in realtà sapeva come erano andate le cose.

Nel frattempo Hannibal aveva riguadagnato la sua compostezza. “Penso di doverti le cure che ti sto dando, dopodiché Will, davvero, non c’è motivo per cui io e te dobbiamo restare sotto allo stesso tetto. Del resto sei tu che ci avevi definito congiunti. Io ho trascorso tre anni a parlare con te nella mia mente, tu hai trascorso tre anni con la tua nuova famiglia. Sono certo che tu non avrai alcun problema a rifarti una vita.”

Hannibal uscì dalla stanza.

Rifarsi una vita da fuggiasco qual era. L’uomo sapeva bene tanto quanto lui che sarebbe stato impossibile.

Ma non era quello il punto; il solo fatto di aver sentito Hannibal dire quella frase aveva rimescolato lo stomaco di Will come nemmeno il whisky scadente sarebbe riuscito a fare.

Sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

Il giorno dell’incidente erano usciti insieme per la prima volta. Non perché dovessero andare da qualche parte, solo perché si erano trovati a lasciare casa nello stesso momento.

Per prolungare il tragitto fatto insieme, Will aveva allungato il suo di un bel pezzo. Sapeva di averlo fatto. Perché Hannibal stava parlando di Platone, santo cielo, e voleva continuare ad ascoltarlo. Per mesi non avevano parlato così.

Il grosso cane era spuntato dal cancello aperto di una villa davanti alla quale stavano passando; aveva solo difeso casa sua. Ma la prima cosa a cui Will aveva pensato era stata mettersi davanti a Hannibal.

Al di là di ciò che era, Hannibal aveva sempre dimostrato di essere ben in grado di badare a se stesso e di avere una capacità rigenerativa da essere ultraterreno.

E nonostante questo Will si era fatto mordere al posto suo.

La verità era che Will era stufo di vedere Hannibal sanguinare. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza nel corso della loro riabilitazione dopo il volo dalla scogliera. Con la consapevolezza, oltretutto, che quelle ferite erano colpa sua.

Sì, perché Hannibal poteva essere una creatura incapace di amare e prendersi cura del prossimo, ma Will no.

Will si tirò la coperta sopra alla testa, concedendosi un vago buio che lo aiutò a nascondersi da se stesso.

Come aveva immaginato, la premura di Hannibal nei suoi confronti aveva dietro una motivazione che non aveva nulla a che fare con l’affetto. _Penso di doverti le cure che ti sto dando_.

  

 

Hannibal bussò stavolta.

Cosa inusuale, infatti Will sobbalzò e solo per pura abitudine rispose “Avanti” ancora prima di considerare se volesse vedere Hannibal o meno. Certo, non che potesse evitarlo per molto.

“Per te va bene se ti cambio le medicazioni adesso?” chiese gentile, terribilmente gentile. Ma avanzò comunque verso il letto senza ancora aver ricevuto risposta.

“No,” tentò di bloccarlo Will, “Le tengo così come sono per oggi.”

“Will… Le cambiamo adesso o fra qualche ora. Non ti stavo chiedendo se posso farlo, ma solo se posso farlo adesso,” disse Hannibal toccandogli il braccio ferito.

“Non toccarmi!” sbottò Will alterato, “Non mi devi toccare, stammi lontano.”

“Will, si può sapere che ti prende?” nonostante la sottile irritazione Will gli scorse un sorrisetto sulle labbra, “Non posso più né aiutarti né medicarti se non posso toccarti.”

“Bene, perfetto,” annuì Will, “Non ti voglio proprio vedere. Tieniti la tua misericordia, non mi devi niente, non hai obblighi nei miei confronti.”

“Questo è il problema? Pensi che io ti stia aiutando perché mi sento in obbligo?”

“Più che altro perché se mi rivolgessi a qualcuno competente sarebbe un ulteriore rischio anche per te, oltre a quello già corso al pronto soccorso. Questo ti obbliga,” rispose Will.

Hannibal rimase in silenzio a guardarlo. “Ti piace molto utilizzare questa scusa, eh? Così come ti piace avere tutte le ragioni per essere la vittima, qui.” L’uomo sorrise senza sorridere con gli occhi. “Lo sai… Quando sono andato a vivere da mio zio Robertus non avevo nulla. La mia vita precedente non esisteva più. Nulla era sopravvissuto, nemmeno io stesso, perché ero già un’altra persona. E le prime parole di mia zia, una vittima della guerra, sono state _Il mio mondo è scomparso e così il tuo. Adesso tu ed io abbiamo il mondo che costruiremo insieme. In questo momento. In questa stanza._ Ho sperato a lungo che questa frase funzionasse anche per noi. E sono stato a lungo in errore. Se ritenermi incapace di genuino affetto giustifica il fatto che ti puoi comportare in modo incivile senza sentirti in colpa, allora prosegui, hai la mia benedizione. È evidente che io e te funzioniamo solo come assassini. Posso accontentarmi.”

In procinto di lasciare la stanza di nuovo, Hannibal si fermò dandogli le spalle quando sentì Will bisbigliare, “Devo andarmene di qui, devo starti il più lontano possibile, non dovrei essere qui, tu sei la decisione peggiore della mia vita e non so cosa ci sia di sbagliato in me per ripetere lo stesso errore ancora ed ancora ed ancora…” non era solo un bisbiglio, era una specie di litania accompagnata da uno strano tono lamentoso e gracchiante. E troppa saliva che gli impastava la voce già bassa.

“Quello sbagliato non sei tu, sono io…” ringhiò con rabbia, perché stava piangendo ed era un povero coglione, oltre che un masochista e uno psicopatico.

Era assurdo che ciò che di lui lo preoccupava di più fossero i sentimenti per Hannibal e non il suo lato oscuro che lo portava ad uccidere con ferocia e soddisfazione. Lo spaventava molto di più quello che provava per quest’uomo.

“Will...” Hannibal si riavvicinò, gli mise una mano sulla fronte spostando indietro i capelli. Lo guardò negli occhi, forse nel tentativo di scorgere segni di febbre o di qualsiasi cosa che potesse suggerire incoscienza.

Ma Will aveva già sondato se stesso e non aveva scorso alcuno di quei segni. Tutto poteva muovere le sue parole in quel momento, tranne l’incoscienza.

Mostrò a Hannibal il braccio ferito, glielo mise davanti in segno di pace. Senza aggiungere altro l’uomo afferrò il necessario e gli cambiò garze e bende.

 

 

“Puoi restare qui a mangiare, stasera?” chiese Will quando Hannibal gli propose il menù in programma. “Se non resti a mangiare qui non ti disturbare a portare niente,” annoiato sia nel tono che nei movimenti, cambiò canale trovando un cartone animato di Wile E. Coyote. Buttò il telecomando tra le gambe.

“D’accordo, come vuoi,” acconsentì Hannibal.

Un’ora dopo il solito carrello delle vivande era accanto al letto e Hannibal stava preparando il piatto da passare a Will. Will osservò ogni suo movimento facendo andare gli occhi dalle sue mani al suo viso in modo ossessivo per svariate volte. Afferrò il piatto che gli venne offerto e poi attese le successive mosse dell’uomo.

Quando Hannibal si sedette sulla sedia col piatto in grembo, Will lo chiamò, “No, siediti qui,” poggiò il palmo sul materasso accanto a lui, “Come fai a vedere la tele altrimenti?”

Will intuì dal verso di Hannibal quanto fosse nei progetti dell’uomo stare davanti alla televisione, ma non fu contraddetto né la sua offerta fu declinata.    

“Un programma che guardavi da bambino?” si informò Hannibal una volta accomodatosi. Il coyote era ancora impegnato a dare la caccia allo struzzo.

“Non ho mai guardato la tele da bambino. E comunque penso che i migliori cartoni animati creati non siano affatto dei programmi per bambini,” rispose Will.

“E questo è uno dei migliori?”

“Non saprei, il più delle volte mi fa solo arrabbiare,” ammise Will con un’alzata di spalle.

“E perché lo guardi?”

“Perché spero sempre che prima o poi lo struzzo inciampi e il coyote lo prenda,” commentò Will. Alla curiosa espressione di Hannibal, Will spiegò, “Quello è Wile il coyote e quell’altro è Road Runner,” spostò il dito ad indicare ora l’uno ora l’altro, ma il cartone stava già fornendo dei validi fermo immagine con le descrizioni dei protagonisti, “Wile sta morendo di fame da centinaia di episodi e l’unica cosa che ha da mangiare è quello struzzo. Prova a prenderlo ma non ci riesce, non ci riesce mai. Anche quando è lì lì per farcela e non c’è nessun buon motivo perché l’azione fallisca… Un masso gli casca in testa, viene tirato sotto da un treno o casca giù da un canyon. Non ce la fa mai.”

Hannibal si era voltato verso di lui nel corso della spiegazione. E ora stava sorridendo.

“Di certo non posso che simpatizzare per il coyote,” asserì Hannibal e Will alzò un palmo al cielo come a sottolineare l’ovvio sentimento. “E mi conforta l’idea che anche tu parteggi per lui,” aggiunse mettendo in bocca un pezzo di bistecca.

Anche Will masticò qualcosa riascoltando la registrazione mnemonica delle ultime parole da lui pronunciate e della conclusione che ne aveva tratto Hannibal. Ammise con se stesso che c’era motivo per un sorriso.

“Lo scopo del cartone non dovrebbe essere di instillare una profonda simpatia per lo struzzo e per la salvaguardia della sua vita?” domandò Hannibal, “La rivalsa della preda sul predatore, dell’indifeso sul prevaricatore, del…”

“La carne sul carnivoro,” finì Will. Fissò lo schermo dove Wile aveva appena comprato un paio di pattini a reazione e stava per provarli con disastrose e prevedibili conseguenze. “Wile fa solo quello che è nella sua natura. E Road Runner scappa per istinto di conservazione. Ma ad un certo punto diventa conservazione per entrambi e quindi non puoi più parteggiare per il più debole pensando che sia più giusto. Parteggi solo per chi ti sta più simpatico e vuoi che sopravviva.”

“Non hanno mai pensato ad un episodio dove il coyote e lo struzzo si alleano contro l’essere umano? Sono sicuro che troverebbero entrambi dei validi motivi,” considerò Hannibal.

“Lo struzzo non mangia carne umana,” disse Will.

“Ma se il coyote si sazia, Road Runner non corre più alcun pericolo.”

Will si morsicò un labbro, sopprimendo il moto di gioia provato per quelle poche parole scambiate con Hannibal. Bella la facilità con cui parlare di un programma televisivo si era trasformato in un interessante scambio di concetti che li riguardavano da vicino. Perfino una battuta sarcastica di Hannibal era stimolante più di una giornata trascorsa a rimuginare da solo.

Il programma successivo era un noioso talk show, Will cambiò sul finale di un film horror mai visto prima, ma che fornì loro una buona scusa per soffermarsi sul sangue versato.

“Poco credibile,” bofonchiò Hannibal sorseggiando vino.

“Poco?” rise Will, “È una scena senza alcun fondamento.”

Una pubblicità fece esplodere una discussione su quale fosse la miglior marca di matite in commercio; discussione che Hannibal cercò di sedare, “Ma quando avresti mai preso una matita in mano in vita tua?”

“Prima di conoscerti disegnavo…” disse Will, “Adesso lascio a te l’onore. Ne basta uno in casa.”  

E questa frase pose fine al discorso. Hannibal non ribatté.

Hannibal lo aiutò a prepararsi per la notte accompagnandolo in bagno e riportandolo al letto. L’operazione richiese un bel po’ di tempo, anche se Will avrebbe preferito se il bagno fosse stato più lontano e lui avesse potuto reggersi alla spalla di Hannibal abbastanza a lungo da capire quanto, esattamente, il contatto gli stesse facendo piacere.

Era già tardi quando Hannibal riportò il carrello in cucina. Will non aveva mai prestato attenzione prima a quanto l’uomo avesse a cuore la pulizia della loro casa. Passò più di un’ora a lavare piatti e pentole e sistemare ogni cosa, Will poté seguire ogni sua mossa solo ascoltando i diversi rumori: l’acqua che scorreva, il tintinnio di posate e bicchieri, armadietti che si aprivano e chiudevano.

Ad un certo punto fu sicuro del fatto che se fosse riuscito a reggersi in piedi, per la prima volta, avrebbe aiutato Hannibal volentieri.

Non che Will non avesse mai fatto la sua parte in casa, ma mai dando una mano a lui.

La vita domestica era intima, qualunque cosa si facesse insieme era intima; Will aveva sperimentato con Molly quanto facilmente si potesse passare dall’asciugare i piatti insieme al baciarsi attaccati al lavello, con le mani ancora umide e lo strofinaccio appoggiato su una spalla.

Si offese alla rapidità con cui il suo cervello sostituì al ricordo di Molly una scena simile con Hannibal. Si offese e al tempo stesso gli mancò il fiato per quanto durò il momento e per quanto fu ricco di particolari.

Le luci si spensero ad una ad una poco dopo che tutti i rumori cessarono. Hannibal gli diede la buonanotte passando davanti alla sua camera; afferrò la maniglia per accostarne la porta e dargli più privacy.    

“Hannibal…” lo chiamò prima di cambiare idea. O meglio, prima di perdere il coraggio di parlare. O meglio ancora, prima di decidere che una risposta negativa sarebbe stata peggio di questa sua gamba rotta e quindi tanto valeva tacere…

“Puoi dormire qui stanotte? Come… Come l’altra volta?” e dopo questo rimaneva solo da attendere la reazione di Hannibal. Non solo a questa richiesta, ma anche a tutte le discussioni scoppiate tra loro, non meno importante di tutte l’ultima avuta. Alle discussioni sollevate da Will stesso che stavano per essere cancellate e riscritte da quella singola richiesta.

Will considerò che Hannibal non aveva tutti i torti a trovarlo destabilizzante; lui stesso in presenza dell’uomo era immerso nell’indecisione. Nulla era giusto e nulla era sbagliato, e si ritrovava sempre nel mezzo, un piede dentro e uno fuori, mai sicuro di dove fosse giusto stare.

E dov’era giusto stare?

“Dammi un momento,” Hannibal si allontanò lasciandolo lì nel letto ad avvampare di imbarazzo per il tono usato nella richiesta, per le parole e l’intenzione.

Poteva essere un bisogno scaturito dalla più innocente motivazione, ma Will sapeva molto bene che non era quello il caso.

La stanza era poco illuminata. Hannibal rientrò e si avvicinò al letto apparendo come un’ombra sinistra e intangibile. Ma il materasso fece cigolare le molle della rete e si abbassò dal suo lato quando si sdraiò; Will accolse la sua presenza del tutto privo dell’imbarazzo che la sola richiesta gli aveva suscitato poco prima. Il suo spirito e i suoi sensi reagivano ad Hannibal regalandogli pace e una dolce malinconia che lo faceva sospirare.

Stargli lontano dopo il volo dalla scogliera aveva consentito a Will di dimenticarsi di quell’abbraccio intenso che si erano scambiati attimi prima di cadere nel vuoto. E questi giorni di intensa vicinanza invece l’avevano costretto a ricordare.

Per un tempo che sembrò infinito respirarono e basta. Un paio di auto passarono davanti al loro vialetto e un cane emise una serie di latrati.

Costretto a dormire sulla schiena per giorni, Will trovava conforto solo nel voltare la testa da una parte e dall’altra, così passò dal guardare il soffitto, al guardare Hannibal. L’uomo fece altrettanto girando il capo verso di lui.

Non erano così vicini da sfiorarsi, ma Will sentì odore di dentifricio e di sapone sotto all’odore familiare dell’uomo.

“Hai detto che se il coyote si sazia, Road Runner non corre più alcun pericolo,” ripeté Will parola per parola. Deglutì prima di aggiungere a voce più bassa. “Cosa ti sazierebbe, Hannibal?”

Non vedeva con chiarezza eppure, chissà perché, era certo che le pupille di Hannibal stessero viaggiando frenetiche su ogni centimetro del suo viso, sondando, analizzando, cercando di carpire tutto ciò che le parole non suggerivano.

“Era solo un cartone animato, Will,” rispose.

“Ok,” acconsentì Will. “Diciamo che Wile e Road Runner decidono di restare insieme e non farsi più la guerra, diciamo che hanno trovato un equilibrio tra loro e qualcosa da fare in comune senza più cercare lo scontro. Wile potrebbe… Accetterebbe la situazione solo perché è più comodo che continuare ad inseguire qualcosa che non si lascia prendere?”

Hannibal pensò molto prima di azzardare una risposta. “Credo che a lungo andare la caccia sia diventata parte integrante del loro rapporto e che perfino lo struzzo sentirebbe la mancanza di tutti gli sforzi fatti giornalmente necessari a scappare per salvarsi la vita. Il coyote continuerà ad inseguirlo qualunque cosa succeda e lo struzzo continuerà a scappare. Ma…”

Hannibal sorrise. “Potrebbe essere che un giorno lo struzzo verrà catturato e scoprirà che il coyote non aveva nessuna intenzione di mangiarlo, dopotutto.”

“In quel caso lo struzzo mostrerebbe più coraggio nel fermarsi e farsi prendere, e vedere come va,” forse non avevano parlato di Wile coyote fin dall’inizio, ma di sicuro non ne stavano parlando ora.

“Avevi ragione sul motivo della mia insofferenza, Hannibal,” proseguì Will, “Mi dà fastidio non poter fare a meno di essere così protettivo nei tuoi confronti, mi dà fastidio constatare che ti ho tenuto alla larga per mesi ed è bastato parlarti per qualche minuto di più in una sola occasione, per cancellare tutto come sempre. Ogni volta. Non importa cosa decido di fare razionalmente, non appena sono vicino a te tutto accade senza volerlo. È evidente che non mi piace starti lontano, Hannibal.”

“Trai sofferenza dal non riuscire a portarmi rancore?” chiese Hannibal.

“No, scappo perché non riesco a portarti rancore e traggo sofferenza dalla separazione.”

“Se non puoi starmi lontano,” disse Hannibal, “E non vuoi starmi vicino, quale altra può essere la soluzione?”

“Buttare giù entrambi da una scogliera.”

“E visto che anche quello non ha funzionato?”

La domanda rimase sospesa nell’aria, tra entrambi, come se la risposta fosse dovuta, ma ancora da ricercare.

Will mosse la testa sul cuscino, alzandola in un invito. Piegò il braccio che teneva abbandonato tra i loro corpi e gli passò le nocche su una guancia. A dispetto di tutte le volte in cui nemmeno le parole erano bastate tra loro per spiegarsi, non servì altro perché Hannibal posasse la bocca sulla sua.

Se si fosse trovato nella posizione di Hannibal, con tutta probabilità, l’avrebbe baciato in modo vorace e delirante.

Perché Will stava scoppiando; testa, cuore, ventre. _Fame_ era l’unica parola a cui riusciva a pensare.

Invece non poteva che assecondare la delicata esplorazione dell’uomo, che stava trattando le sue labbra con la stessa lenta e meticolosa attenzione che avrebbe usato per succhiarsi le dita dopo averle intinte in qualcosa di gustoso.

E c’era da ridere al pensiero che la bocca che aveva più volte dichiarato di volersi mangiare il suo cervello stesse invece adoperandosi per farglielo esplodere in ben altra maniera. Una vibrazione nel suo petto si trasformò in un lamento di piacere.

Hannibal sollevò la testa per guardarlo. E Will doveva aver dipinta sul volto un’espressione adorante perché sentiva le palpebre pesanti e un delizioso formicolio al basso ventre che gli faceva dimenticare il dolore a gamba e braccio.

“Questa è…” Hannibal dovette schiarirsi la voce come un ragazzino imbarazzato; non era riuscito a completare la frase, la voce roca si era assottigliata. In quell’uomo emozionatosi per un bacio, Will a fatica riconobbe il sadico serial killer cannibale.

Una versione di Hannibal affascinante tanto quanto l’altra.

“Questa è una possibile soluzione alla nostra…situazione?” si informò Hannibal.

Will fu trattenuto dal rispondere dal senso di intontimento generale, si sentiva ubriaco.

“Will, non penso di poter seguire la tua incertezza fino a questo punto,” ammise l’uomo. “Posso rincorrerti fino in capo al mondo, se la cosa ti diverte, ma in quel caso preferisco continuare ad inseguire un miraggio, piuttosto che qualcosa che mi è stato dato e poi sottratto.”

Quello non aveva per nulla l’aria di un discorso di qualcuno incapace di provare sentimenti.

“Io non credo che la nostra situazione abbia una soluzione,” bisbigliò Will, “Non la voglio una soluzione. Ma vorrei un’alternativa al sentirmi sempre sull’orlo di un precipizio.”

“Posso…” Hannibal gli strinse una spalla. Passò all’incavo del collo, poi alla guancia dove la cicatrice di Will ancora spiccava. Ogni tocco sembrava non essere abbastanza, come se l’uomo stesse cercando di fargli sentire tutta la sua presenza, tutta in una volta sola. “Posso assicurarmi che tu non cada mai di sotto. Puoi restare sull’orlo, se vuoi, non c’è bisogno che te ne distacchi.”

“È il tuo modo per dirmi che posso continuare ad essere un’eterna spina nel fianco e tu mi accetterai così come sono,” affermò Will.

“Finché sei la MIA spina nel fianco posso adattarmi.”

“Ok.”

“Ok che rimani sull’orlo del precipizio?” chiese Hannibal.

“Ok che sono la tua spina nel fianco,” corresse Will.

Col pollice Hannibal gli accarezzò lo zigomo segnato. Si abbassò su di lui per un altro bacio dalla delicatezza di una piuma, esasperante e allo stesso tempo ardente da bloccare i battiti del cuore. Will si ritrovò nella cucina di Hannibal, anni, secoli prima, e qualche secondo prima che Hannibal gli infilasse quel coltello nella pancia.

In quegli istanti Will l’aveva guardato e aveva provato ciò che stava provando ora; il respiro che moriva in gola, perché l’emozione lo stava sommergendo. Era stato sommerso allora, dai sentimenti e da un mare di sangue e non era più riemerso.

Ma questo, questo poteva funzionare così bene da metterlo in pace. Non solo l’accettazione dei suoi sentimenti per Hannibal, ma soprattutto permettere a Hannibal di amare lui. Riconoscendo a Hannibal la capacità di provare il sentimento nel senso più puro e vero del termine.

Reclamò con un verso dal fondo della gola, una sorta di “Mmmmh” per interrompere Hannibal. L’uomo cercò i suoi occhi incuriosito e gli lasciò spazio quando Will, a fatica, gli fece passare il braccio sano attorno al collo.

“Posso?” domandò Will, ma senza l’intenzione di lasciargli il tempo di rispondere. Chiuse Hannibal in un abbraccio che gli diede modo di baciarlo come aveva bisogno di fare.

Assaggiarsi andava bene ma, dio, si sentì appagato solo quando poté chiudere la bocca sulla sua e leccare per fargli schiudere le labbra, chiudere di nuovo la bocca su quello superiore, succhiarlo e rilasciarlo con un morbido schiocco e passare a quello inferiore. Passò ad approfondire il bacio facendo scivolare la lingua sulla sua.

L’uomo lo assecondò con la stessa passione per qualche secondo. Will fece in tempo a perdersi nell’intensità del momento, la calda tensione crescente lo eccitò, ma Hannibal si staccò leccandosi le labbra e appoggiò la testa sul cuscino.

Will emise un verso strozzato, sospirò, voltò la testa e strofinò il naso sul viso dell’uomo per invitarlo a continuare. “Hannibal…”

L’invocazione funzionò, Hannibal rialzò il viso e riprese a baciarlo. Non ci fu bisogno di guidarlo né di stringerlo, né di convincerlo a lasciarsi andare. Era così che Will aveva immaginato l’incontro tra loro due: appassionato, delirante e insaziabile.

La mano con cui prima aveva tenuto stretto Hannibal ricadde dietro alla sua testa, sul cuscino. Hannibal la coprì con la sua e gli mise l’altra al fianco stando attento a non toccare il braccio ferito.

Will si sentì avvolto nello stesso abbraccio della scogliera, lo stesso meraviglioso deliquio, lo stesso euforico trasporto. E non c’era sangue, non avevano ucciso nessuno. Erano solo loro due, erano davvero in grado di evocare da soli quelle sensazioni.

E quell’identico salto nel vuoto che aveva appena spiccato non sarebbe finito in acque gelide, stavolta, anzi, Will stava ancora fluttuando. Non poteva confondere ciò che stava provando con altro, era da molto tempo che non si sentiva così bene.

Doveva solo accettare il fatto che il suo benessere dipendeva da quest’uomo.

Dopo un ultimo bacio, Hannibal riposò la testa accanto a lui sul cuscino. Non smise di accarezzargli la mano e il fianco, l’effetto per Will fu quasi ipnotico. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quelle mani potessero avere attenzione e delicatezza per un essere umano. Per lui.

“La nostra tregua si estende anche al tuo comportamento orribile degli ultimi tempi?” domandò Hannibal strappando Will alla dolce sonnolenza in cui stava sprofondando.

Will si lamentò, non tanto per la domanda quanto per il brivido provocato da una carezza sconfinata più giù del fianco. “Non so di cosa tu stia parlando,” rispose ad occhi chiusi.

Sentì premere di nuovo le labbra di Hannibal sulle sue. Ammise, con ancora meno remore, che questi scambi di tenerezze erano ben accolti, che l’intimità era giusta, più che giusta fra loro. L’effetto della passione che esplodeva senza controllo e quello del semplice sfiorarsi e stare vicino all’altro era lo stesso identico. Will non chiedeva altro che quel rifugio sicuro per il finale della serata.

“Immaginavo,” Hannibal commentò la sua ultima frase con un sogghigno e si accoccolò al suo fianco, come leggendogli nel pensiero, assecondando i suoi desideri.

“Propongo di dormire così tutte le notti,” sussurrò Will, “Come tregua è accettabile?”

“Accettabile,” ribatté Hannibal. Una sola parola carica di significato, l’intensità usata nel pronunciarla dava ad intendere che la proposta fosse stata un desiderio a lungo custodito anche da lui e ormai accantonato.

Will chiuse le dita ancora intrecciate a quelle di Hannibal, con forza. “Mi sono comportato in modo meschino dicendoti che sono qui perché non ho altra scelta. Non è vero. Non c’è mai stato un momento in cui sarei voluto essere da qualche altra parte. Era solo… Difficile da ammettere.”

“Era difficile da ammettere e sei comunque rimasto qui. Sono curioso di scoprire cosa succederà ora che non è più così difficile da ammettere.”

Will scoppiò a ridere. “Dottore, questa è una non troppo velata allusione al fatto che tu dimostri affetto preparando pasti deliziosi e medicando le ferite, mentre io uso mezzi più terra terra.”

“Sono a favore dei mezzi terra terra,” Hannibal annuì deciso.

Will sbuffò una risatina, che si trasformò in una sequenza di scoppi di risa impossibili da trattenere. Quando si calmò dovette fare i conti con l’espressione incuriosita di Hannibal, che si era sollevato su un gomito e chiedeva spiegazioni.

“Stavo pensando che se Wile una volta raggiunto lo struzzo gli presentasse la nostra stessa soluzione, il cartone animato subirebbe un interessante colpo di scena,” si asciugò le lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, mentre Hannibal nascondeva di nuovo il viso nel cuscino, le spalle scosse da una silenziosa risata.


End file.
